Leave it to Max!
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: When Max sneaks up on his sister and Ash to scare them out of their wits he instead leads them into something else... AshxMay Advanceshipping one shot
1. Chapter 1

Leave it to Max!

An AAMayL One-shot by Jenna E. Johnson

Ash and May sat side by side leaning against a tree. May had her hands wrapped around her knees, her chin resting atop. Ash was just sitting there scratching the back of his neck and seemed to be deep in thought. May looked to Ash and began to smile admirably. She was getting tired of this complete silence.

"Uh…Ash?" She questioned her head cocked to the side.

Ash was probably too deep in thought because he didn't respond.

"Ash!" She giggled flipping his hat off his head. 

"Huh!" Ash jumped. "O-oh! May!" 

"You seemed deep in thought…." She said as Ash picked up his hat. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Ash replied putting his hat on his head. "Just thinking… about some new battle strategies I could use…"

May gave him a skeptical look. _Typical Ash…_ she thought to herself.

What's this? Is someone spying on them behind the tree? Oh, it's Max! He sniggered evilly to himself. Now, what was he up to? He slowly began to crawl near May being quiet so that she wouldn't see him. He was doing a hefty job for May had her eyes glued to Ash the whole entire time. Either it was Max's quietness or May was just gawking at Ash's good looks with not a care in the world. Soon Max was right behind May and could be breathing down her neck, except that he was holding his breath so that wasn't gonna happen.

Surprisingly enough even Ash didn't notice Max at all for he too was staring at May with great interest. Max began to 'whistle' innocently. Well actually he didn't know how to whistle so he was just pretending to do so with his mouth in an o shape.

Then boom, "Oh, HELLO! Am _I _interrupting something?!" He yelled, sarcastically; making her jump nearly out of her skin, her lips connected with Ash's! Ash's eyes widened in surprise and vise versa for May. She pulls away almost immediately her face as bright red as her blouse. "I---uh--" She stuttered. Ash blinked at her, his eyes still wide. And he was as red as she was, perhaps redder.

She turned around with a jolt to see her little brother who had his hand to his mouth, trying his best not to burst out laughing. "Max!!" She yelled, slightly stuttering. Max got to his feet. And gulped while backing up. "Oooh…when I get my hands on you!!" May muttered under her breath.

"Yipes!!!" Max screamed and took off running with May hot on his tail. She was inches away from getting him but Max, in his fear to get away from her ran faster and went about two feet away from her. But this didn't stop May from going after him she then tackled him to the ground; Max began to scream so loud you'd think he was being murdered.

"Max, stop screaming!!" May commanded, pinning his arms to the ground.

"NO WAY!! Just 'cause Mom and Dad aren't around it doesn't give you the right to KI--!!" May then covered his mouth.

"I'm tellin' ya… be quiet." She said, becoming annoyed. "I just wanted to tell you…thanks."

Though May was covering his mouth Max continued to blubber things like, "YOU'RE MAD!!" and "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

Pushing May's hands away from his mouth he questioned, "What did you say?" 

"I said thanks. Thanks for what you did back there." May said smiling down at her brother.

"Okay, minutes ago ya wanted to kill me and now you get all nice? You're strange ya know that." Max said giving her a weird look.

May chuckled. "What I'm saying is…." She began to grin from ear to ear making her look rather giddy. Max got up and moved a few inches away. "I GOT TO KISS ASH!! I'm the happiest girl alive!!!!!" She squealed, then she did a little dance that gave Max the impression that she was going crazy.

And what May said was so loud that Max's glasses flew off his face. "Uh…you're welcome and---OUCH!!" He winced covering his ears. May on the other hand was beaming and blushing; her hands to her face. "It felt so great…I'll never forget that kiss with my Ash-y." She whispered to herself passionately.

"Y-you're '_Ash-y'_?" Max repeated one eyebrow up. "Oy… I think I'm gonna be sick…" Max continued his face forming into a disgusted look.

The End

Finally Max does something nice for his sister for a change even if he doesn't mean to…

Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Some reviewers thought that this story could be a bit longer so I decided to make it a tad longer. Here is more to it. Enjoy!**

May simply ignored him and began to walk back toward where Ash was. He still was sitting there wide eyed, staring in the distance at no where in particular.

It looked to May as if he was frozen solid, this of which made May feel a bit hurt. As if her kissing him was the worst thing that ever happened.

"A-Ash?" May questioned in a voice that was hardly audible.

No respond.

May got closer to him and stared at him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Ash, are you alright?" May began to shake him gently.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Ash's facial expression slowly turned into a smile.

At this, May's heart began to quicken. And finally Ash opened his mouth and said, "That kiss…"

"I know." May replied almost instantly. "And I'm really sorry… I really didn't mean to kiss you. It was all 'cause of Ma--"

Boom. Ash had kissed her right on the spot. There they were sitting under a tree. A young couple showing their love for each other on this beautiful spring day. May, of course was really surprised at this. For knowing Ash, he wasn't really the time to do this kind of thing.

_Oh, who cares…_ May thought to herself and deepened the kiss by wrapped her arms around his neck.

It seemed as if the kiss had lasted for hours before the two had finally pulled away from each other.

"Now that…" Ash smirked. "…is what I call a real kiss."

May giggled and sprung her arms around him, nuzzling his chest.

Max was hiding behind a nearby tree at this new found love that he had made happen.

"Man, its gonna take me awhile to get used to them being all romantic with each other…" He muttered.

NOW it's The End

**Hope this was a bit better for everyone. **


End file.
